cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Akitaks
Akitak, Watcher of Civilization This path is hard/very hard. It can prove difficult, and is very resource-heavy! This is also very time-consuming, and is more suited to builders. You can do what you want, and tackle each challenge at any time you wish. This path is a free path, and has not got anything that you cannot do, But is VERY challenging, maybe the hardest! BLOCKS: Any. COLOURS: Yellow, the colour of sentient races, and green, to show his loyalty to Terrae. FOOD: Any. BIOMES: NPC villages. ARMOUR: Any. WEAPONS: Any. SHRINE: None, as he is not an actual god. ~1~ Helper of Akitak Building the bridge: Leave your base, and find an NPC Village. Attention seeker: Now you have arrived at the village, you need to get Akitak's attention. Build a 2-block thick wall around the perimeter of the village, to protect the townspeople. Must be made out of wooden planks or better. ~2~ Akitak's Assistant Thermal Installation: Akitak now has sensed you. Help him out by heating up the village. Light up the town, and install furnaces into all homes. Critter control: Stop animals ruining the towns crops by adding fences around them, with gates. Repopulating the world, one by one: Get the town a livestock, and make pens for them. Preferably inside the town walls, but can be outside. (This is kinda meant to be with 1.9 breeding!) Repairing Pavements: Fix the paths, so everyone can move around quickly. ~3~ Mayor Stabilizing the foundations: Akitak wants you to look after this town, but you have nowhere to work. Build a town-hall, that consists of 3 floors, a meeting room, 3 offices, a Toilet, and your own personal office. Raising the defense: Rumors have been spreading of an attack. Build a barracks,dorm, training field, Archery targets, training dummies, and an armory. Stocking on supplies: Your militia have no weapons! Make 10 iron swords, 5 wooden swords, 5 full leather armour sets, 2 full iron armour sets, a diamond sword, and a full set of diamond armour. Thinking with pistons: Set up a defense around your town walls, using pistons. Be creative! Use trapdoors, moats of lava, and TNT cannons! Building the gates: Now, you are fully set! You just need a gate, made out of fences, or other materials! Make it unique! Maybe secret underground entrances? Maybe a minecart launcher? ~4~ Ruler of minecraftia Tyrant: You must expand! Find 3 more villages! Make sure to build all of the above! You cant have those newly conquered villages getting raided every week! Crossroads: Now that you have 4 full-fledged towns, you must build a cross-road! Make sure that the cross-road connects all 4 towns, and has atleast: A Command tent, 5 Trader tents, Fortifications, and a forge. Expanding your command: You have gone far, young ruler, but the main test is the one that sets the true ruler of minecraftia! Build the crossroads into the most prosperous capital ever to be seen! Its reach must go over all 4 towns! Build the great wall of minecratia, and prosper even further! ~5~ Out of Akitaks reach The ceremony of completion: You have done well! But, you must complete the ceremony to become completely independent! First, you must show your faith to all the gods, by building a temple, with each of their shrines in it. Next, you must throw a diamond into each shrine, then send a beacon up onto the roof, by glowstone or netherack on fire. Now, you can rule your city freely, without my command. You have done well, and have taken a step up, maybe you might be lucky to take my place! Category:Prophet